Prank Wars
by Crystal Cea
Summary: Happy April first! You know what today is! April Fools Day! So I decided to do a random fanfiction. Prank Wars! Cole vs Jay! I hope you like it! BTW I hate Ninjago...APRIL FOOLS! I hope you didn't actually think I hate Ninjago.


Prank Wars!

-Cole vs Jay-

"Hey Kai!" Jay says excitedly as he enters the room.

"What is it Jay? I am trying to do something." Kai says, pointing to his phone.

"Uh what exactly are you doing? Wait, are you texting that girl you have a crush on!" Jay says looking closer at Kai's phone.

Kai blushed. "No! I don't know what you're talking about! Anyway! What did you want to tell me?"

A grin spread across the blue ninja's face. "You know what tomorrow is right?"

Kai's eyes widen. "Oh no! Tomorrow is April Fools!" Kai backs away. "Yeah I have to go!" Kai runs off.

Jay chuckles. "Alright time to go set up the pranks!"

Cole stretches the wax paper to the other side of the door way as Zane walks by. "Oh hey Zane! Whatcha doing?"

Zane blinks at Cole. "I am pretty sure the bigger question is what are you doing?"

Cole laughs. "Oh well my nindroid friend." Cole pulls Zane closer to the wax paper. "Tomorrow is April Fools, so I am setting up a prank for Jay." Cole turns Zane the other way. "Jay is going to walk through there and then come through this door way, then BAM! Wax paper!"

Zane nods. "Should I be concerned about these pranks?"

Cole sighs. "Zane, you aren't in this Prank War between Jay and I. But, everyone else hates this day, so you should to." Cole pats Zane on the back and pushes him forward. "Now can you go; I have more pranks to set up."

-The Next Day-

Jay wakes up early and gets his gi on, looking around for any pranks. Cole was still sleeping, which was perfect. Jay runs into the kitchen, grabs a pie pan, whip cream and his wooden sling shot he made yesterday. Jay squirts the whip cream into the pie pan and sighs. "First prank of the day goes to Jay Walker!" Jay picks up the pie pan full of whip cream and loads it in the sling shot. He runs into the ninja's bedroom and smiles.

"Have a pie Cole!" Jay launches the pie at Cole. Cole wakes up as so as the pie hits him. "JAY!" Cole screams waking everyone up. "Oh no!" Lloyd says. "We have to get out here!" Everyone except Cole and Jay run out of the bedroom.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep in on April Fools. Oh and also **APRIL FOOLS!** " Jay runs out of the bedroom, leaving Cole in a whip cream ocean. Cole grunts and pushes the whip cream on the floor.

Jay runs outside and laughs. "Wow! That felt awesome!" Jay looks to the side of the temple and smiles. "Yes! Water balloon time!" Jay runs over to the water balloons and crouches next to the them. "Now to wait for Cole to come out!"

Jay stands still for 5 minutes before Cole comes out. Jay waits for 5 seconds before he started throwing water balloons. "Ha-ha! Take that! And this!" Jay says as he throws the balloons at Cole. "Ah!" Cole yelps.

The water balloons splash all over him, all 50 Jay bought. The black ninja stood there, soaking wet, shivering. "I…I am going….to…to get…you back!" Cole yells as Jay runs inside.

Cole walks in, rubbing his arms. He just got soaked by Jay, with 50 water balloons, at 7 am. Cole runs into his room, changes his gi and smirks as he heard the shower turn on. "Perfect…" Cole runs into the kitchen and opens the fridge. "Now where are the spoiled mayonnaises."

Cole pulls out a small jar of mayo. "I'm sorry Jay, I'm about to spoil your morning." Cole says as he lifts up the mayo. "He, ok I am going to leave the jokes to Jay." Cole runs to the bathroom door and sneaks in. Jay's music was playing super loud and Jay was singing.

"Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!" Jay sings loudly. Cole snorts. "Good thing he's not a singer." Cole opens the jar of mayo, and opens the toothpaste. Cole grabs the dropper he put in the bathroom the day before and injects so mayo into it.

"Ewww." Cole says as he injects the mayo in the toothpaste. Cole puts the toothpaste cap on and grabs the dropper, the mayo and gets out of the bathroom. Cole smiles. "Have fun Jay." Cole waits outside the bathroom door until Jay gets out of the shower. Three minutes later Cole starts laughing, hard. "EW! WHY IS THERE MAYANNAISES IN MY TOOTHPASTE! COOOOOOOOLE!" Jay shrieks.

Cole runs over to his next prank with the wax paper. Cole waits on the other side of the wax paper. Jay comes out, chugging water. "I am going to get you back Cole!" Jay runs in the direction of Cole. "Oof!" Jay runs into the wax paper, Cole starts laughing once again. " **APRIL FOOLS!** " Cole manages to say in his small breaks of laughter.

Jay moans. "Whatever." Cole frowns. "Hey, are you ok?" Jay sighs. "Well…I- "Jay sprays whipped cream in Cole's face. "AH!" Cole falls back. Cole grabs a bottle of whipped cream and sprays it in Jay's face. "Take that!" Cole screams.

Cole and Jay kept spraying each other with whipped cream. 20 minutes later, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Zane, Wu and Misako came in the room spraying Cole and Jay with whipped cream.

"WHIPPED CREAM FIGHT!" Jay calls out.

For the rest of the day the ninja, Wu and Misako enjoy their April Fools together for the first time ever.

"You know what Jay?" Cole says, licking whipped cream off of his hands.

"What Cole?" Jay says ruffling his hair.

"The Prank Wars is over! Spending time with everyone is so much more fun than battling you."

Jay smiles. "Here!"

 **Happy April Fools!**

 **From The Ninja, Wu and Misako!**

 **3**


End file.
